Arrows: A One-Shot Collection
by Starrymangos
Summary: A collection of drabbles or side stories based around the two most romantically confused characters in AnY. If you enjoy HakYona, hopefully there'll be something in here for you. If not, at least you'll enjoy the punny title.
1. Past or Present?

_Yo, what's good. I doubt many of ya'll will read this but if you are, I love ya. I recently noticed that I exhausted the HakYona fan fiction library. I've read all the good ones and the... Not so good ones. Lemme tell you, it's much more fun to read than to write I think. But, I'm doing my part to contribute so I hope you will enjoy and think about adding more fics to the library for everyone else also! Hope ya like this!_

"Would you go back to the way things were?"

The wind stung as it whipped across his wound. His mind was already rendered blank by the princess bandaging the cut he had received earlier that day, and now he had to answer her philosophical questions? Being the attendant for a curious princess was no easy task. Although, he had to admit that there was an obvious answer to this question. Fearing the complications of explaining himself, he flipped the question onto the interviewer.

"Would you, princess?"

The girl loosened her grip on the bandages she was applying and let her hands fall into her lap. She fiddled with her fingers for a moment, eyebrows creasing in a sort of frustrated pose.

"Well, no," she raised her eyes to his. The question, though elaborate, had a simple answer for her as well.

"And why is that?"

"I didn't think- I didn't want to think of the world beyond the castle. Never once did I hear of the troubles that the people of my country were facing. It has to be corrected, and I have to be the one leading Kouka. Right now, the dragons and Hiryuu, the path that I'm on feels right. Comparing it to my life before, there's no way I could go back."

Hak's heart beat at a dangerous rate. The look in Yona's eyes stirred him in a familiar way.

"You still haven't answered me," the princess prodded him.

"No, I wouldn't go back," he replied without displaying a hint of emotion.

She looked at him with a glint in her eyes, hoping to receive an explanation. If Hak had to admit one thing, it was that she knew how to get some sort of response out of him. She was quick to prevail, he was quicker to hold himself back.

"If I was in the castle, I'd never know the delight that is Yoon's cooking," the cheeky smile on his face betrayed any semblance of seriousness to his answer.

Yona playfully punched him in protest, "Oh come on, I gave you my reason."

The truth was that he would never go back. Hak dreaded his own reasoning, yet he was unable to deny how he felt. Everything was planned out during his time in the castle, the worst part being his own acceptance of this plan. Yona was to marry Soo-Won, he was to live his life protecting the both of them. His own love for the princess seemed like a distant dream, but that dream was closer and closer to being realized than it ever could have been. Hak was watching the princess grow every day, falling more in love with her as she moved forward. He couldn't wish for life to go back to the way it was, even if it was only due to his selfish desire.

Intently waiting for Hak to answer her, the princess drew closer to him. He wanted her. The suppressed urges, hidden feelings, close encounters, never would those had been a reality in their past lives. It was exhausting, but he was sure that he'd worked his way into her heart, even if she didn't know it yet. The boy had known for a long time that she was the one he wanted, and finally she had looked at him the way that she looked at her past love. It was all so slow, but each moment, each realization was priceless. Each "joke" and "prank" was unraveling itself, revealing the true extent of how he felt. He had to wonder how much longer it'd be until little, naïve Yona put the pieces together.

"Hak?" His vision refocused on the girl right in front of him. She was practically in his lap, looking a bit too intently at what seemed to be his lips. There was no time to react, to repress, in fact, he didn't have to. She was the one to lay her lips on his, a chaste and fleeting kiss. Though short, it was enough to send an army of butterflies to his stomach and make his heart leap into his throat.

The beast had been beaten, he couldn't believe it. His face grew warm as he collected himself. He wouldn't lose again.

"I- I must've gone crazy, I'm sorry. I probably have a fever or somethi-"

He smothered her words with his lips, taking her face in his hands to desperately collide. If this was a dream, he didn't want it to end. He peaked from under his lids to discover a blushing beauty, taken aback by his gesture. Quickly adapting, Yona threaded her hands behind his neck. Gently pushing him against the tree behind him, she shifted on top to reach his lips with ease.

Hak had other ideas, sitting up to run his hands through her disheveled hair. Hypnotized by his actions, she let him lay gentle kisses upon her neck. He began to suck upon her jawline, holding her in place by her hips. A whimper escaped her upon feeling the wet warmth of his tongue.

Placing her hands upon his chest, she steadied her dizzy mind. The thunder beast was frenzied, working his hands up and down her waist. Slowly, she pressed herself against him to capture his lips, only meeting hesitation when he groaned. Again, she attempted to push herself forward, this time feeling a hardness at his base.

"Yona-"

Breath quaking, he held her back, unable to meet her gaze. Now was not the time to push his luck, despite his primal desire to continue. A dark part of him wanted to feel her, hear her moan his name, but a nagging voice kept him from loosing himself.

"Now I'm the one going crazy," he chuckled as they both began to regain composure. He took her into his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"I'm still waiting for your complete answer," Yona spoke with a tinge of pink remaining on her cheeks.

Hak hummed in thought. A smirk formed as he figured. Perhaps the reason was as plain and simple as the answer.

"I'd never get to know this side of Yona if I went back to the way things were."


	2. To Charm a Bear

_Hello friends! Oh man, so much positive feedback. I dig that. Uh, so I really don't have a schedule for my writing. To be honest, I have like 5 half completed Hakyona fanfics, but in order for them to be good I really gotta take my time and just have fun writing it. I know, it sucks as a reader but the end product is much better. If I'm too slow, I suggest writing your own fanfiction because y'all inspire me with your own imagination! For now, I hope you enjoy this fic because I quite like it. Not as steamy, but probably truer to the characters._

Hiding came to her as naturally as breathing at this point. The purposes it had served her ranged far and wide. In the beginning, it had been nothing but a game. However, hiding had become far more than a form of entertainment. In her current state, it was the key to survival.

Yona remembered how she used to shake in anticipation of Su-Won or Hak finding her, now she was shaking for a completely different reason. She hoped that the glint of her red hair in the moonlight didn't give her away. She had her sword, but in her current state of exhaustion it wouldn't help her much.

She heard only the breaking of a branch, but otherwise the assailant was cautious. They must've been lurking in the shadows for quite a while at that point. Would they give up on trying to find her or-?

She'd been caught. Tugging upon her shoulder, she was spun to face the enemy. Only, the enemy had a familiar form and an even more familiar laugh.

"Playing hide and seek at this hour? I thought you were older than that," Hak's smirk could be heard in his voice.

The adrenaline drained from her small body, leaving her completely weak. Yona gave a stale laugh, "I guess you found me."

"You shouldn't be practicing alone. You're lucky that I wasn't a bear, or something worse."

Yona could have cried out of relief. He was right. The color returned to her face, and the visions of what could have been began to vacate her mind. If nothing else, the princess was lucky. Lucky and charming enough to weasel her way out of any given circumstance. Though, her most common predator proved to be a bit more difficult to shake.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you are a bear," Yona teased.

"Princess, you're too kind," Hak took a seat next to the tree that Yona had been hiding behind. Yona promptly joined his side.

"Was this the best hiding place you could find? Or am I going to have to teach you how to not be so damn obvious?"

Yona huffed. "I take that back, you're worse than a bear. At least it would just kill me and get it over with."

Hak laughed, running a hand through his hair. It was the sort of carefree joy that made Yona smile as well.

"Look at you, you're an absolute mess," Hak eyed the patches of dirt that colored the Princess's face.

Yona's brow creased as she discovered a small cut that adorned Hak's jaw. If she was a mess, he was clearly just as reckless. "At least I didn't hurt myself on the way here," she playfully ran a finger over the ridge that had begun to heal over.

"Thorns are pesky," Hak wetted his thumb and began to smudge away the dirt on Yona's face.

Yona shook her head in an attempt to escape his cleaning, only for her chin to be captured by his other hand. She swore, sometimes Hak didn't know what he did to her heart. His eyes were so concentrated and examining, it made Yona uneasy.

The silence of the night closed in all too fast, pressuring Yona to break it before she had a heart attack. "A bear wouldn't stand a chance against me anyways," Hak's gaze returned to normal, sneering at the girl's foolish pride.

"Oh yeah? I bet you wouldn't last a minute," he laughed and flicked her nose, releasing his hold on her.

Scrambling to prove her point, Yona wrapped her arms around Hak's neck and rolled the both of them onto the ground. The surprised look on the Thunder Beast's face was enough for her to feel as though she was the victor, but he wasn't about to end the battle. Being held down underneath Yona was like being stuck underneath a branch, and that branch didn't stand a chance. He flipped her over, holding her wrists above her head. If she weren't paralyzed out of shock, then she wouldn't be able to move regardless. He had her pinned.

"Tonight we found out that you can't hide, and you can't wrestle either. Looks like you're the bear's next meal," Hak blushed at his own implications, but Yona didn't seem to notice. She was far too focused. The look of determination spread across her face, fierce and admirable. The battle wasn't over.

Hak became increasingly confused. There was a strange glint in her eyes, the kind of look that he observed when she was about to win a fight. It was the sort of look that made him fall even further for her, and left him completely susceptible to her any move. Lifting her head, she pecked Hak on the nose with her lips. Checkmate. The action nearly caused Hak to collapse into a heap. Yona saw him destabilize and escaped his grasp.

"I think I'd manage in a fight against a bear," although it didn't show, Yona's heart was beating just as fast as his. "They are fairly easily charmed."

Sometimes Hak thought that she had no idea what she did to him, but it was clear in that moment that she was completely lucid. He wondered what this meant for them, but in that moment, he was happy to be a loser of a bear.


	3. Sleeping Soundly

_Helloooo, so I've been really into how much Hak loves Yona and how she's finally forming the same kind of feelings towards him. This is very PG, but I could see it actually happening in the manga, ya know? Well keep r &ring because ya'll give me life. You rock and I hope you enjoy!_

Irresponsible? Completely. Worrisome? Terribly. But, could he stay mad at her? Not a chance.

Like he had a choice in the matter. There wasn't much scolding to be done when the perpetrator was out cold.

She had done this many a night before, exhausting herself during her midnight training and falling asleep somewhere completely random. Hak would often notice her extended absence and find her sleeping on a log, quiver still in hand. He'd scoop her up and put her back in bed and that was the end of it. The concerning part is that the princess never seemed to notice or care that she wasn't waking up in the same place that she fell asleep. He was sure tonight wouldn't be any different.

Hak became increasingly aggravated with the Princess's newly acquired habit. The wilderness wasn't kind to the unsuspecting traveler. He could easily teach her a lesson, however, he was also tired. Tired and grumpy, wanting nothing more than for them both to go back to bed.

She grumbled subconsciously as he pulled her into his arms. It was a pleasant fit as he carried her. Concentrating with the Princess in his arms was no easy task, yet it gave him great comfort to feel her head resting against his chest. His pace fell into a sort of pattern with her breathing, calming and slowing as the pair reached the clearing.

Wiped out by the day before, everyone slept peacefully by the crackling fire. Jea-ha was propped up unceremoniously by some tree, the occasional snore escaping his "beautiful" mouth. Sweating profusely, Kija slept right next to the heat, hoping to stay far from any nightly pest. Shin-Ah and Yoon were arguably the biggest messes, Yoon fell asleep whilst treating a couple of Shin-Ah's cuts from the day prior. Casually, Zeno was missing from the set, but it wasn't something to fret over as Zeno was the type to wander around during the night. Although it truly was comical to listen to the lively group, Hak treasured quiet moments such as this.

The tent was empty, making it easy for Hak to drop the Princess down onto her blankets. He covered her with a light quilt and began to retreat back to the campfire. However, he found himself being pulled back by a small hand at the hem of his pants.

Spinning around and leaning toward her sleeping form, it was apparent that bed head had already begun to take effect. Cute. Her hair was adorable in a sort of messy tousled way, sending a warmth to his stomach.

During his time observing the princess's sleeping form, her hand had trailed to his sleeve. A surprisingly forceful yank drew him closer. He had to wonder if she was awake at that point, wanting to believe for just a second that she really did want him there. Observing the stillness in her face, Hak nearly jumped out of his skin when she reached for his neck. Tumbling down next to her, he found himself being embraced by the princess.

Eyes wide with confusion, Hak remained stiff under her sleepy grasp. He waited for the princess to either wake up or push him away, but her advances never came.

Within her hold, the lull of her breathing and the crackling of the fire made the thunder beast's mind foggy. Dreams of a life with Yona, able to touch and love her, and so much as fall asleep next to her flooded his mind. It was a sweet and syrupy level of consciousness that he held, until he once again felt shifting.

Oh.

Yona curled against him, using his broad chest as a pillow. It truly was something of Hak's dreams to hold her so close. Watching her breathe, never worrying that she would leave his side. He couldn't help but picture a future where this was normal. Waking up so close to the person he loved.

Wrapping an arm around her, he happily hugged her at his side. The princess nuzzled her face against him, laying gentle hands as fists against his torso. Hak was being used as a teddy bear, but he couldn't help but be giddy. He savored the moment, allowing the gentle sounds of her breathing to lull him back to sleep.

Yona also allowed herself to become unconscious once again as well. Completely comfortable within his arms, she realized that she wouldn't mind a world where Hak held her in such a way every night. Come morning, he'd likely believe that Yona wasn't knowingly cuddling up against him. Perhaps she'd let him know how important he was to her one day, but for now Yona let the soothing waves of sleep take her into her dreams.


	4. Intimate Scars

_I'M ALIVE! I mean, it's not like I was dead, but this fanfiction certainly was. Worry not, I just update when I'm really feeling a story. Trust me, it's better than me putting out a story that's half-assed. I hope you enjoy this because I think it's pretty neat-o. Also, feel free to send me suggestions! I have a tumblr with the same username where you can probably reach me and see my status on stories faster than on here. Nonetheless, enjoy the story!_

"Where'd you get this one?"

Yona had been particularly bold that night, shelling out questions for Hak one after another. The attention was admittedly odd, but the curiosity seemed genuine. Hak snapped back to reality as he felt her delicate fingers trace the outline of the mark on his arm. It was fairly modest in comparison to some of his other wounds, yet held it's own story. Big or small, each imperfection on his skin had a tale to tell.

"What can I say? I was young and stupid, tried showing off and it didn't go so well."

"Nothing has changed," the princess's laughter was enough to get him going.

He shot her an annoyed glance, preparing a rebuttal only to be interrupted by further interrogation, "What about on your chest? That's the biggest one, right?"

He felt the heat of her gaze upon the area. The role reversal of him being the exposed one put him through quite the loop. He held no sorrow in these scars, in fact, he was completely willing to share. He wanted her to know every part of him and him every part of her; recently he felt as though he were finally moving closer.

Clearing his throat, he carefully replied, "It's also my oldest one." The look on her face seemed to signify her ignorance over the topic. "Remember when we first met and I was covered in bandages? Well, that was from my first fight. Bandits tried to kidnap me, and I fought back. They beat me up pretty badly, but Mundeok found me after I was all bloodied and took me in," there was an odd warmth in Hak's voice when he recalled his past.

"Oh," the Princess's mood quickly soured thinking about the childhood cruelties Hak had to face despite his seemingly unfazed attitude toward it.

"What about you? Has that slash on your back healed yet? Must be a real ugly scar," Hak teased.

Yona's face heated as she ground her teeth out of annoyance. "It looks perfectly fine, thank you very much."

His eyebrow raised skeptically, "Oh yeah? Lemme see."

"No way! You show me the one on your chest first," her eyes nervously flitted to his chest and back up to his icy eyes.

"If you wanted to see me undress, all you had to do was ask," Hak snickered as he began tugging down on his collar.

"No, I- it's not like that at-" her fierce denial was halted by being face to face with the scar.

It was jagged in spots, smaller scars layering on top of the long slash. Though it may have been a sign of weakness to many, it symbolized nothing but strength to Yona. Hak's growth and power had multiplied many times over in his life, yet he remained humbled by such marks on his skin. Before she knew it, her hand was ghosting over the line, delicately observing using her touch.

"That costs extra, Princess," there was a hesitancy and roughness to him as he removed her hand from his chest, his own grasp on her lingering.

"Well then, I'll show you mine so that we're equal," Yona gently pealed the clothing from her shoulders and let the fabric drop from her back, clenching her dress tightly in front of her chest.

The Thunder Beast's heart quickened, faced with the Princess's exposure. Sure, there was quite the impressive scar, but there was also the whole of Yona's back and shoulders. It was an incredibly smooth and soft area that made Hak want to do foolish things. If he could just feel her then maybe his thirst would be quenched?

No. This was going to be the death of him.

"Cover back up," Hak started to pull her dress back over her shoulders, only to grace her skin with the tips of his fingers.

"Why are you acting so weird? Is it because I was hurt? Well, I'm fine now, and the scar is proof of that," the courage in her voice didn't help Hak settle his stirred emotions.

Yona delicately pealed his fingertips from her shoulders, releasing the fabric. This time his whole attention was on the scar, it's depth and severity was undeniable. It was almost out of place on a small princess, yet the bravery it held was not.

"Hak, I might not have nearly as many scars as you do, but I hope to someday. I hope that I'll have the power to fight and become wounded, only to fight again. I never want to stop, I will continue forever if it means that I'm helping my people."

He'd be damned if he didn't fall in love with the most stubborn girl. Hak sighed and leaned into her back, skin against skin. He slid his arms around her waist, then buried his head into her hair.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Just let me protect you," the sweetness in his voice made Yona limp under his touch.

Despite her body's protests, she turned to face him, denied of the warmth she had felt a few seconds ago.

"No."

Her sudden intensity frightened him, yet heated the blood within his body.

"Hak... I absolutely cannot lose you. Not now, not ever. You're too important to me," her decisive and stern words floated around him, hardly being processed. Noticing his lack of answer to her demand, she cupped his face with her palms to fully concentrate his attention.

"Understood?"

His mind was hazy, locked in a sort of trance with the person he cared most about. As if by instinct, he closed upon her. The kiss was light and hesitant, but enough to satisfy him. Pulling back, he relished her half-lidded expression. It almost seemed like she had wanted it too.

Hak's gaze wandered, quick to realize that her clothing had dipped past his point of sanity. Shoulders completely exposed, the neckline hardly hung above her chest. The girl was a tease without knowing it.

"My, my, Princess, I haven't even paid you for the show," back to routine, his low laughter resonated around her.

Snatching her dress up and correcting her appearance, she noticed the tinge of pink that lit his face.

"Aww, Hak, you're blushing!" Yona badgered.

"At least my whole head doesn't look like a tomato."

"Hak!"

Yona watched as he laughed and sped away. She only hoped to continue to make him laugh and smile, despite the past. Perhaps even embracing the past, scars and all.


End file.
